


Biggest one

by greyelfsworld



Series: Stucky peanut fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: To get what you want you have to ask in the right words.





	Biggest one

"isn't it a bit too big?" Steve asked with a worried face. Bucky gave him the look that he gives when Steve said something remarkably ridiculous.

"I mean not that you can't handle it. But maybe we should start with a smaller one ".. Steve continued despite the 'look' Bucky was giving.

" are you worried I'll injure my self ?" Bucky asked. 

"that's not what I meant buck"

Bucky danced his eyebrows at Steve. "did you get scared by looking at it baby? I admit it's a monster" 

"come on bucky. It can't scare me. I just thought we shouldn't be so adventurous in the first time" Steve replied. 

"look who is talking" Bucky motioned his hand at Steve's direction. " don't tell me you are not already picturing me " 

"I didn't say I'm not" 

"you like what you are seeing?" and that didn't make an answer out of Steve. He is probably re-visiting the images in his mind. 

If right threads are pulled Bucky can get Steve to agree to do anything. 

" well then either we can stare at it all the day or..." Bucky left ..... 'you can get it for me'....part unfinished. 

Steve didn't tell exact words but Bucky got what he asked for. 

"out of everything Buck" Steve said without any more argument in it. 

"exactly!. Out of everything this century got this is the only motorbike I'll ever ride" Bucky said rubbing his hands together. 


End file.
